


Crimson City

by Lyricblake1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Betrayal, Bisexuality, Blood Drug, Boys Kissing, Crime Fighting, Desire, Draining, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Impure Blood, Lesbian Character, Lore - Freeform, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Mates, Mystery, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Paranormal, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Roughness, Royals, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Wolves, pureblood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricblake1/pseuds/Lyricblake1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a city were shadows aren't the only things that comes out at night. Inhabited by humans, werecreatures, vampires, demons, angles and more, danger and desire breathes life into those that dwell within the heart of Crimson City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Open Road

                                                                               

 

_There is nothing like the open road to clear one head of just about any problems. But for Kip Patterson, riding on his custom made Harley on an early Sunday had more to do with calming the hunger within, than clearing his mind. After long week of not feeding from a human tap like his kind needs to get fully nourished, Kip is on the borderline of cracking skulls, and devouring the corpse._

_This wasn’t a new feeling for Kip. For some odd reason the asshole loved the feeling. In his mind, feeling close to the edge was a rush. A sort of nudge to the little humanity he had left in him. Many of his associates would laugh at him when he’d speak of his humanity. Why? Because to others Kip Patterson is as vicious as they come. The male has no humanity left if you’d ask the people that think they knew him._

_That’s another thing, NO ONE knows Kip. They assume they do, but he keeps them all in arms lengthen. Even the beautiful doctor Mia Davis. A human that Kip has had the hots for since he saved her life four years ago. Every time he sees her he curse himself for not leaving her in the alley to meet her fate. Saving her has been a pain in the fucking ass, and it’s nobody’s fault but his own. Saving the doctor had opened up quite a few unwanted questions, and feelings. And a realization that Kip was no where near ready for._

_By Kip saving Mia, giving her just a small taste of his blood, made him responsible for the human female. It was the way of the Lore. f you save it, you keep it, or you kill it! Don’t get the shit wrong, he was ready to kill her, drain her of that sacchariferous blood, but then something phenomenal happened._

_Something unexpected!_

_Since that night Kip has been keeping a close eye on the doc, and placed himself as a protective roadblock between Mia, and the Lore. At least that’s what he’s trying to do, but the doctor has other ideas. Ones that comes with a lot of danger. Then again, living in Crimson City is danger enough. Right?_

 


	2. More Than PTSD

                                                                       

 

 

_She walked in to her bedroom wiping sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. Eyes avoiding the crumbled sheets of her bed and the tear stained pillows, Teghan kicks off her running sneakers then pads into her bathroom. Not wanting to turn on the overhead light, she reach into the shower and turns on the hot water. She was in need to wash away the burn in her muscles. To wash away the looming dread she thought she could escape when she ran from her home over three hours ago._

_It wasn’t a surprise that she couldn’t. No matter how long she ran the dream… The nightmare was with her. Then again, it wasn’t a nightmare, as much as a recurring memory. One that she wish to god would have stayed buried in the subconscious of her mind._

_Stripping out of her jogging shorts, sports bra and panties, Teghan detach her prosthetic arm. Even though she knows that she can shower, bathe, or even swim with it, she is still self conscious. Laying it across the counter, she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Though it is fairly dark in the bathroom, the little light that's coming in from the bedroom is enough for to see the dark bags, and the red in her eyes._

_Stepping under the hard spray, Teghan lifts her head towards the shower head just in time with the first tear to roll down her cheek. Here, in this shower, under the thunder of the water, where no one can hear, or see her, she lets allows the emotional walls to fall. This was her No Judge zone. A place where she can allow herself to feel._

 

__ She couldn’t do that around her roommate and best friend, Sarha. Even though Sarha had never looked, spoke, or treated her less than the woman she is, Teghan felt like she needed to be bre and strong. It has been that way since she came back to the sta tes after serving her country for a better of five years. When she stepped into the airport, the first thing she wanted to do was run. Run from her past. From the future she believes she won't have. But to her surprise, Sarha was there, waiting for her. Seeing her best friend there made Teghan do something she hadn’t done since that horrible night. She cried openly.   
  
“Stop lollygagging, your appointment is soon, and if you’re not out of there in ten minutes, I’m coming in, and it won’t be pretty, Teghan!” Sarha yelled from the entrance of Teghan’s room.   
  
“Damnit Sar, I just got in here,”   
  
“no, you’ve been in there for forty five minutes. I had two cups of coffee, Walked Butch, and now I’m threatening you. Get the hell outta there!” Sarha said walking away.   
  
“Has it been that long?” Teghan mutters to herself realizing that the water was ice cold.    
  
Grabbing her loofah, she gives it a hard shake, and the body wash flows down to the sponge. Washing, her mind goes to the appointment, and how she knows it will leave her afterwards. She didn’t want to go. Didn’t want to talk with a shrink about her PTSD. She has no choice in the matter. This was part of her rehabilitation, and though she hated it more than cauliflower, and turtle neck, she had to do it if she ever wanted to get past that night.    
  
Once she was out the shower, dressed, and ready to go, Teghan walks down stairs to see Sarha waiting patiently at the front door.   
  
“Don’t you have work?” Teghan asked grabbing her keys and cell of the foyer table.   
  
“I took the night shift so I can go with you!” Walking out the door as if she was banishing anymore of her friends questions, Sarha jogged down the few steps, and over to her jeep. Getting in, she looks up to see Teghan standing on the sidewalk with an unsure expression. “I heard you this morning. I heard you the night before, so I’m going with you. Like it or not, so get your ass in.” She says starting the jeep.   
  
“Anyone tell you that you’re to fucking bossy?” Teghan said rounding the back of the jeep. Quiet as kept, she was grateful that her best friend was being pushy as hell she needed that to get her through the next hour appointment with her psychiatrist.


	3. Pending Doom

                                                                         

 

_When one looks at Arran Thorne, they don’t see a decade old vampire. No, what they see is one of Crimson City’s most eligible bachelor, that so happens to be a billionaire CEO of one of the top pharmaceutical companies in the states. It also doesn’t hurt that Arran is also a hottie. A statement that he hears often. Unbeknownst to those closest him, Mr. Thorne is going through trying times._

_As he stands in front of his large window that oversees the inter skyline of Crimson Ci ty, hands fist deep into his slack, Arran contemplates his impending doom. For better part of a decade Arran had been free of the rules of the vampire race. Kept his distance from his bloodline, and the consequences of being born of noble pureblood. When he narrowly escaped his family grasp, he had pledged to himself that he would never return. That he would NEVER be like them._

 

_Years had gone by with little to no problems, until now._

_Lowing his head, taking his left hand from his pocket, Arran pinches the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t in pain. It’s just a habit of his when he feel that his control is slipping, a simple touch brings him out of thought. Not to say it works all the time, because it surely doesn’t. Turning from the window, he grabs his suit jacket from the back of his chair, pockets his cell, then heads out his office. Stopping at his assistants desk, Alexander stands quickly._

_“My apologizes Mr. Thorne, I didn’t hear you come out your office. Is there something I can do for you?” She asked. Her eyes trained on his._  
  
_“Reschedule all my appointment for today for Wednesday. If Mr. Patterson should call, direct him to my cell, a nd after you are done with your files, you are free for the remainder of the day, Alexandra!” Leaving her to wonder what has gotten into him, Arran walks out the suite, and into the elevator._  
  
_When the door closes, he release a sigh. He can feel them getting close. His family. his father, and brother. Knowing what they are they would leave a trail of spilled innocent blood in their wake, and that would be all his fault. Arran couldn’t think about that right now, he had other issues that needed to be addressed, before Kip Patterson loses his head!_  
  
_Slipping into the awaiting town car, Arran pulls out his cell, then scrolls to the missed calls from early this morning. Pressing his thumb to the name, he place the device to his ear. After three rings the voicemail kicks in._  
  
_“This is Dr. Mia Davis. I am unavailable at the moment, but if you provide me with a name, number, and the best time to call. I will try and return you call.”_  
  
_“Dr. Davis, this is Arran Thorne. I would like to move our meeting up asap. Return this call at your earliest convenience.”_  
  
_Dropping the phone in his lap, Arran turns to look out at the city. His thoughts focused on what he and the good doctor were about to embark on. He wanted to do this now, before death came and took all he has worked so hard to protect in the city._


End file.
